


El Meu Fidel Cor

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Angst and Tragedy, Debt, M/M, Rivalry, Tattoos
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 背负着3500万欧元的债务，面对可能被俱乐部放弃的事实，在2021年的冬窗，拉莫斯不得不向他长久以来的敌人低头。
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	El Meu Fidel Cor

**Author's Note:**

> 他俩关系其实没有这么差，而且皮克也绝对不可能一下拿得出这么多钱；  
> 本文是受刺激之下的产物，不必较真，也没有乐呵可看，实际上作者只是写出来泄愤罢了；  
> 最后千言万语汇成一句话，希望拉莫斯先生早日还清债务，或续约或转会成功吧。献上我忠心的祝福。此致。

或许他们中也曾有人寄希望于暴雨会使航班延误乃至取消，但在现代科技的保驾护航下，这点小麻烦几乎可以算得上是微不足道。监视器的屏幕显示拉莫斯已经站在大门外。即使在雨季中，地中海周边的城市也不常遇到这样极端的天气，欧洲大陆南端的人们甚至没养成常备雨伞的习惯，寒风裹挟着冷雨泼洒在皮克家门廊的照明灯上，光线与浓密雨丝纠缠，一同摇曳不定，皮克在屏幕那边只能看清立于雨中的拉莫斯连下颌的毛发都浸透了雨水，久未修剪的胡须聚成几绺打着卷，水滴走不到尽头就直直坠下，消失在暗了一个色号的毛制风衣肩头。他按下开门键，拉莫斯连看都没看摄像头一眼，低着头走进院子，皮克念及自家院门和房门之间的距离，有一瞬间感到抱歉，但他立即又想，算了，巴塞罗那并不会有多少个像今晚这样下着暴雨的深夜，况且事已至此，他冲出去为湿透的拉莫斯撑伞也实在太过矫揉造作。实际上，职业足球运动员们都曾在比这恶劣得多的情况下打过比赛，淋着雨，顶着雪，滚在泥里也要为胜利拼命，现在只不过是在倾盆暴雨中区区走几步路罢了，拉莫斯甚至没有因此刻意加快脚步。等到他终于抵达房门口，皮克打开门，拉莫斯与他擦肩而过，吸足雨水的沉重毛料蹭到皮克身上的棉质居家服就是一片湿痕，他刚想开口抗议，但拉莫斯似乎并未意识到，头也不回地迈过地上的客用拖鞋，径直朝皮克的厨房走去。站在自家门廊的皮克突然觉得眼前的情景极度陌生，甚至荒谬到只应在幻想作品中出现：拉莫斯真的来了，还正在他家里翻翻找找，厨房里先是传来餐具相互碰撞的声响，然后响起了水龙头的水声，他对拉莫斯到底在他厨房里搞什么完全是一头雾水，只能从客厅茶几上拿起文件夹跟过去。厨房的顶灯亮着，是皮克开的；橱柜台面上方的灯也亮着，拉莫斯站在水槽边，左手伸到水龙头底下。随着皮克的靠近，拉莫斯稍微转过身面向他，关上水龙头抬起手，他握着个洗碗柜里搜刮出来的透明玻璃杯，就着半满的杯子喝了一口。有几颗残留的水珠还挂在拉莫斯发红的手指关节上，那玫瑰纹身下的皮肤也被激得透出血色，皮克试图走到拉莫斯身后，从冰箱里拿瓶正经的饮用水招待客人，但拉莫斯喝完就立即把杯子放回台面，摆出个再明确不过的拒绝姿势，随后以眼神冲他手里的文件夹示意，皮克摸出准备好的签字笔一同递过去。干燥整洁的厨房流理台与湿透的玻璃杯底接触处正逐渐形成一圈水痕，而拉莫斯靠在杯子旁边的台面上，抽出合同仔细查看；交接文件的短暂接触并没有给皮克侵入他个人空间的借口，拉莫斯不做声地往另一侧退开些，从他大衣下摆滴出落在瓷砖地上的雨水拖痕再明显不过地指明了这一事实。但是拉莫斯不可能一直躲下去，合同上写了，皮克验到货才能算交易完成。他耐心等待着。

皮克选择在拉莫斯翻开最后一页时凑过去。拉莫斯的长发在后脑梳起挽成个结，耳后和脖颈上的纹身很是醒目，但皮克没在意这些，他的手指埋进湿润的发丝之间，在拉莫斯颅骨底端、发际线结束的地方摸索着。他触到一片光裸的头皮，大概一公分不到的宽度，不会超过他的食指长，刚剃去的毛发根部刺着手指，让他无法当即从触觉上分辨那里到底纹着什么；但拉莫斯立即抬肘打掉了皮克的手。他僵硬地立在原地，指间的纸张被揉出皱褶，皮克揉着吃痛的手腕，示意他看合同的倒数第二段。拉莫斯再次低头，十几秒后他把头埋得更深了，用空着的那只手主动捋开脑后发丝。在那一向骄傲地高昂着的头颅后侧，发际线底端少了一绺头发，赤裸的头皮暴露于灯光下，明晃晃地照着一排黑色的字母纹身。其实这位置算得上耍赖，只要过不到半个月，那里的头发重新长出，就会彻底盖住字迹，但皮克现在没心情指责对方，露不出来也不要紧，只要他们两个人心里都有数，从此以后拉莫斯基本上再也无法摆脱这个记号就行了；况且，又有多少与拉莫斯毫无血缘关系的人能够如此幸运，在如此倔强的生命里留下永久的痕迹呢。温顺低着头的拉莫斯让皮克猛然意识到，即使身高上的优势让他一直都以压制性的俯视角度观察对方，他也没怎么见过拉莫斯如此顺从的样子，现在看着他指定的文字渗进对方的骨血之中，皮克立即觉得自己的小腹绷紧了。他忍不住想再摸一下，但拉莫斯强忍下的服从只持续了这几秒，对方松开撩着头发的手甩甩头，皮克已经伸出的手只得转而去擦拭溅在自己脸上的雨水。拉莫斯偏选这个时候开口说了自打踏进他家里的第一句话。“这个最后一段，是怎么回事。”他终于抬起头和皮克目光接触，没有半点感情地平板发问。

皮克还在回味刚才的画面。“你怎么……”他下意识开口时说的却是母语，幻想成真的狂喜和震惊冲击语言中枢，让他突然忘掉了第二语言，“纹的是加泰语？”

拉莫斯的回应听起来就像是这个世界上最理所应当的事。“合同怎么写的我就怎么纹的。还有问题吗。没有了就回答下我的问题。”

“但是……那句话没纹完？”

“因为合同还没谈妥，”拉莫斯随手把文件丢在台面上，纸张边缘危险地触到水痕。“我没有让渡给你和皇马俱乐部谈判的权利。”

“你难道不想留下来？”

“我想，”拉莫斯无动于衷地看着皮克先前写下的签字笔字迹缓慢地在濡湿的纸面上晕开，“但是和俱乐部的合同我要自己谈。”

“塞尔吉奥，我可以帮——”

“皮克先生，我跟你借钱纯属个人行为，没有必要把第三方的利益牵扯进去。”皮克觉得自己又回到了18年世界杯惨败后的新闻发布会，国家队队长在各方媒体的指责炮火中仍旧努力保持理智，挣扎着抗下一切攻击。“因此这份合同暂时作废，”拉莫斯把笔也扔到台面上，“等你删掉最后一段再联系我。达成一致后我会补上纹身后半句的。”

没有等待皮克的回应，拉莫斯和来时闯进他家里一样，大踏步地径直朝门外走去。仍旧透湿的皮鞋踩在瓷砖地上偶尔嘶哑地尖叫几声。房门被甩上时皮克还站在自家厨房里。拉莫斯来了又走，只在光洁地板上留下两行湿漉漉的足迹，在明亮的顶灯照射下极为明显。他脱力向后靠去，台面和地上的残水顺着他后背衣料和裤脚徐徐爬上，张牙舞爪，有如灵魂附体。

全西班牙的雨在这一瞬都落在他肩头。皮克闭上眼睛。

**Author's Note:**

> 金钱买不来感情，多少钱都不行，3500万欧元也不行，朋友们，划重点，下次考试知识点，都记住了吗？


End file.
